Teen Titans: The newbies!
by lolluv
Summary: Yeah... bad title... But anyways, the Titans are looking for new recruits! They want your OC to come join them! Send in your character hero or villain to team up or go against the Titans! APPS ARE ALWAYS OPEN! APPS ONLY OPEN FOR VILLAINS NOW! I think this is going to be fun! Rated T just in case! I NEED more guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've been reading a lot of total drama stories and wondered if there were if there were any stories with Teen titans stories were you could send in your character. There was only one... so I decided to make this! YOUR OC will be a honorary Titan. The story will follow them and their new team . You can also make a villain and APPS will always be open. You can make as many as you would wish. But I cant do this alone! Give me ideas for missions or even life challenges. They can not date a original or a Titan that has a boyfriend or girlfriend. They can not be a next generation Titan. You can review or PM me the APP. OK! That's it. If you have any questions PM me.**

* * *

**Basic Info:**

Real name:

Hero/Villain name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Are they a Hero or Villain?:

How old are they?:

Personality:

Background:

What are their powers or abilities?:

What are their weaknesses (Must have):

Are they interested in a relationship?:

If so... with what kind of person?:

**Hero Questions**

How did they meet the Titans? (They have to meet the Titans in order to become a titan):

Which Titan do you admire the most?:

**Villain Questions **

Do you team up?:

What kind of trouble do you usually get yourself into? (Rob a bank? Blow up stuff? Ext.):

**Appearance**

Hair (length, color, and style):

Skin color:

Eye color:

What are their civilian clothes?:

Hero/villain uniform:

Any scars moles or marks?:

**Personal questions:**

What are their secrets? (must have):

How did they get their powers?:

Anything I missed (I feel like a missed a lot):

* * *

**Now here is my character.**

Real name: Ally (Last name is unknown)

Hero/Villain name: Animal

Nicknames: A

Gender: Female

Are they a Hero or Villain?: Hero

How old are they?: 15

Personality: Shes the quiet type, she doesn't speak, she loves animals and they love her due to her powers, she doesn't care what you think of her at all, but she will stand up for you, and tries to protect you at all costs. People find her confusing and sweet, she has animal instincts which tell her to attack or run, she lives by these instincts... her life depends on them.

Background: When she was born she was very sick. Blind in both eyes, had trouble breathing, and she was a very small baby. The doctors did not expect her to live. Her parents where desperate. They'd do anything for their baby girl. The night she was born a bright light came from the sky showing her parents an alien glob from the planet Skontaa. The alien told her parents they could cure her... as long as they gave her to them. Desperate... Her parents gave her up to the alien, sending her to Skontaa. They cured her within an hour giving her powers as well. But she was not the only child there. A child from many different worlds was there as well. From Earth to Tamaran. She became a great fighter and warrior. She realized she didn't belong and used an escape pod to escape to Earth. But it was a challenge to. A scare covers her left eye to prove it. She swears on her life that she will go back to free the other children.

What are their powers or abilities?: She can speak telepathicly to others (but only one person at a time) (Who ever she speaks to though her eyes will change to the eye color of that person or animal) and she can control animals. And animals adore her, they go up to her or follow her around.

What are their weaknesses (Must have): She has Asama attacks at random times. And when she cant reach a animals mind.

Are they interested in a relationship?:yes

If so... with what kind of person?: Somebody understanding, somebody who doesn't want to change her. (maybe even a villain)

**Hero Questions**

How did they meet the Titans? (They have to meet the Titans in order to become a titan): She met Melvin during her journey for a place to live.

Which Titan do you admire the most?: Melvin (They're great friends)

**Appearance**

Hair (length, color, and style): Her hair reaches her shoulder blades, it's light brown and it covers her left eye and a small pony tale in the back that doesn't do anything.

Skin color: Slight tan

Eye color: red

What are their civilian clothes?: a blue t-shirt and jeans with black converse and her eyes turn brown.

Hero/villain uniform: A black shirt with no selves and black skinny jeans and black boots, with two brown paw-prints and both shoulders.

Any scars, moles, or marks?: Three scars on her left eye

**Personal questions:**

What are their secrets? (must have): She has killed many aliens while on Skontaa.

How did they get their powers?: She was a test subject for Skontanians

Anything I missed (I feel like a missed a lot):

* * *

**Ok. I probably wont get a lot of reviews... but this will be fun! And some of you who have read my story Invisible will recognize Ally from chapter 8 and 9. If you read her Bio... then you know why she doesn't talk. **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**HIIIII! I'm very happy! A lot of people reviewed and stuff and it makes me smile! :) Any who sense I have a LOT of reviews I'm going to split them up into a bunch of teams! And each time I update it will be the next team. Like for example I update the first time and it's team one (or something like that) then the next time I update it will be the next team. Does that make sense? Review or PM me if it doesn't. Anyways heres the teams.**

* * *

**Team one (Titans West)**

* * *

**Animal (lolluv)**

**Primal (LycanUsedToBePrimal)**

**Blizzard (xXTheFlyingPieXx)**

**Sobek (Powerman911)**

**Cupid (LALA WONDERLAND)**

**Meltdown (jamesbuffett)**

* * *

**Team two (Titans North)**

* * *

**Elementia (Mystery)**

**Venom (Umm... He/she is a guest)**

**Morph (Teen Warrior)**

**Analyst (MysteryAgian)**

* * *

**Team Three (Titans South)**

* * *

**Darkside (Eternal-Dark Flame)**

**Little Red (batman-defeats-all)**

**Spectacular (Carlos45)**

**Black Shadow (fantasymoon1)**

**Abracadabra (fantasymoon1)**

* * *

**I'm SOO sorry if I didn't put your character in. But they will make guest appearance, or help the _new_ Titans in soon. And to the person who created Dove... I said I don't want to put in anybody related to any of the Titans in the story. She technically is related to Raven. If you changed her father then I'm sure I can put her in, anyways thanks everyone for sending in your characters. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Gotta Love Meh!**

**lolluv**


End file.
